Slave
by I'm Still Alive
Summary: In an AU of Twilight, it is 1861 and Bella is with Jacob. While trying to find a present she lost in the forest, she is kidnapped and made a sex slave to Edward.When she starts to go from hate to something else, will bonds be tested? Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I walked restlessly from shop to shop; waiting for Jacob. It was cold out but the stores were still open for the last several minutes before Christmas eve really began. He was supposed to be here already so we could get presents for everyone. We had the shopping list, each one doing the list with presents for the other because we didn't want to ruin Christmas for anyone. Including the orphans. I heard a breath behind me, and I spun, terrified.

"Hey, bells," Jake said easily, grinning.

"Jake! you scared me."

"Oh, come on Bells, it was just a joke. We have to hurry, anyway. No time for tantrums."

"That is not my fault." I said, still a bit angry. We shopped quickly, getting everything on the lists.

* * *

We began walking back slowly, trying to pick a spot in the cold, snowy forest to wrap the presents up with wrapping paper and big bows. I grimaced when I saw where we had to sit.

"In the snow? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, of course there is only snow around here. You could sit on my jacket, if you would like." Jacob said, going for the common gentleman of today. He definitely didn't succeed, except for making me laugh. He flopped on the ground and patted the space next to him. I opted for his lap instead.

"I have no idea why you do not ever get cold, Jake." I said shivering even now. His face wrinkled for a moment.

"Maybe I am just better adjusted," He said, working on the presents. "But we have to work quickly, or else the orphans will worry, and you will get a cold." I started working, too. When I got all the way to his presents at the bottom of the brown bag, I moved to sit against a tree, my back facing him.

"There," he said finally, finishing the last of his presents and standing up. I pulled the bow tight around my last present and followed suit. I grinned at him.

"I think that makes me three years older. I can wrap presents better than you can," I said.

"That is not fair; you had a head start!" He complained, "Besides, did we not stop that since summer?"

"If I remember right, _you started before me. _And we did drop it, until now." I was still smiling. "You said to drop it until we find out who is better at wrapping presents."

"Well," He said, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "I _am_ still older than you," as he said this, his lips were at my ear. I sighed, delighted.

"Let's go home," I said, twisting out of his embrace and trying to take his hand through my mittens.

"You mean to the orphanage. It will not be our home much longer. I will make an income soon, and I _will _take you away and never let you see bad things again," He promised.

* * *

"No!" I said, "No! No! No! I forgot your present in the forest. You distracted me and I left it right there on the ground!" Jacob frowned.

"Would you like me to look for it?" He asked quietly, trying to calm me down.

"No, you might peek and ruin the surprise! I will go and look for it, and I will be back soon."

"You could just forget about it; I would rather you be safe than have a present," He said.

"No, no. I will be right back. Wait for me." I promised, kissing him goodbye.

I headed out immediately, knowing the weather was only going to get worse. I walked past trees and twigs that seem to reach out and knock me to the ground. I soon got lost. I wandered the forest a while longer before I decided it was too cold to carry on. I would find the nearest clearing and spend the night there, going back to the orphanage in the morning. Jake would not worry much.

The first clearing I found was the one that happened to be the one Jake and I had wrapped presents in. There it was, on the ground. Jacob's small flute, one that had come from his own ancestors, the Quileutes, wrapped up nicely with a big bow that made it look like something different. As I reached to grab it, a small white hand reached in front of my face, covering my mouth and nose with a white cloth. I tried not to breathe -the stuff smelled bad- but after a while, I couldn't help gasping for air. The world was blurry for a while after that, until it went completely black.

* * *

I woke up from shivering. My body was shaking so hard that at first, I thought someone was shaking me. I could barely control my reaction to this cold, only getting the shaking to slow slightly after a few minutes of concentrated effort. I realized, after the shaking had calmed, that the cold was directly beside me, and around my waist, instead of just spreading completely to cover my entire body. It felt like a person. I recoiled backward, immediately believing that this person was dead, _dead_, but no. The arms held tight even as I struggled away. I heard a laugh, velvety and wonderful to my ears.

"Stop struggling so, like a bird or a deer. The more you relax and stop fighting, the easier it will be for you from now on." I shrieked and continued to fight away from these steely arms, the iron grip, but I could not get him to let go.

"Why?" I asked desperately. A sigh came sounding from his throat.

"Could you not come up with anything more original? You should stop struggling because I am stronger than you, faster than you, and now, I own you."

"No, No. I meant, why are you even trying to kidnap me?" An almost shocked hesitation came from him as I continued to struggle.

"I do not answer to you, it is the other way around; remember that. These will be your only warnings before you are punished." I immediately stopped fighting his arms. "Good. see now, is that not easier?" He said as he lifted me off the ground easily and set me on my feet. I glanced around, trying to be subtle. This wasn't the same place as before. I shuddered, hoping he assumed it was another shiver. "From now on, you will call me 'Master' every time you speak to me. You will listen to everything I tell you, and you will do it. Understand?" He asked harshly, glaring down at me.

"Yes, Master," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at a big white mansion with something blue on it at regular intervals before I realized it. I was through the door even faster. As I made it in and he set me down- When did he pick me up?- I noticed the extent of the beauty within this house. Everything, and I mean everything was completely in fashion, though it was all white. The carpet, the stairs, all of it. These people definitely had money. Servants- or slaves?- bustled about, with an air of seemed as though guests would be arriving soon.

Master tried to take my hand. I automatically pulled away from the cold radiating off his skin. He turned toward me quickly, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding my face close enough to his that he barely had to lean down to whisper in my ear.

"You will never pull away from me again," he said in a threatening half growl, "Or you will regret it." A tall blond boy started down the stairs, appearing to have sensed our presence. He was dressed in hunting clothes. A short girl, one that reminded me of the stories of pixies I had heard as a child, followed silently behind him. He stopped in front of us, and she followed for a few steps more before stopping beautifully too. She stared directly, unabashed, at me. The blond one glanced my way for a half of a second, and I suddenly felt calmer; safe, somehow. Master sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Edward, why do we not hunt today? You look like you need it." The blond boy said to Edward. _Edward._ So that was his name.

Edward was now glaring at the blond one. I chose this moment to look at the person behind him. There was something very strange about this girl. Haunted bright blue eyes stared at me under a halo of black hair that was interrupted by pale skin and dark purple bruises that covered her arms and neck as well. She was currently focused on Edward and the others conversation. They had been talking, and I had known I should pay attention, but I had gotten distracted. I glanced, once again, at the blond boy, feeling a little distraction was not like me.

Edward looked down at me. Glared. "Jasper and I are hunting. We will be back here tomorrow. Alice will take you to our room and you are to remain there until I come and get you. You will not open the door until I come back. Not even to eat. I will feed you when I get back."

"Yes, Master," I said by, almost by rote. Jasper turned to Alice.

"You heard him, right?" He said, in a much softer tone than Edward had used with me. Alice nodded, and Jasper walked away. Edward kissed me on the mouth, as if he actually cared, but I knew he was just marking what was his, and walked away. My mouth hurt.

Alice stayed motionless for a long moment before turning toward me, her expression sad. She reached out to take my hand, and I didn't flinch; her hand was warm, like Jacobs. The reminder hit me like a wrecking ball, and I was almost knocked to my feet with the pain of missing him. I wondered how he was doing right now. He probably didn't celebrate Christmas, and started looking for me in the forest. I hoped he wasn't too worried; I planned to get back soon.

Alice and I walked up two sets of stairs and down the long third story hallway before reaching our destination. She leaned in close to whisper to me in a way I could barely hear

"Try not to react much. Edward likes seeing people react to things. Hopefully he'll get bored and return you safely home. I don't want what I've seen to happen. And please, _please, _try to be safe, Bella." She was gone, down the stairs, before I could force an answer through my mind.

* * *

I waited until night. I had to, because I was sure there were more people here than Just servants, and the three I had met. I wanted to be sure everyone was sleeping before I tried to leave. I did not want to know what would happen if I got caught. I gently opened the door to my bedroom, glancing around surreptitiously. No one was up here.

Instead of risking the stairs, I slid down the banister, carefully stopping myself at the second floor. there were voices downstairs, laughter. I rushed to the nearest hallway, and opened the window there. I glanced down at the ground below. there was a bush there that could catch my fall, and a wooden support I could grip to slid down.

I grabbed the wood and let the rest of my body fall out of the window.I was _heavy_. I could only barely keep holding on, so I loosened my hands slightly and started falling down. I hit the bush and felt the branches poking me and giving me scratches. I pulled myself out of the bush and started running, fast as i could, in the direction I believed we had come from. I wished Jacob was here. He had such a good sense of direction. I shuddered when a cold arm caught me by the waist easily.

"Edward will not be very happy with you; he doesn't like it when his toys try and escape. I could care less, but when he gets angry, he stays angry. Otherwise, I would have let you go. I am sorry about all this, but you have to stay here."

I turned to see another blond person. He looked older than Edward. "My name is Carlisle," He introduced himself. He dropped his arm and said, "If you are having trouble sleeping, you can take these." He handed me two pills. "They will give you a full eight hours of rest."

I swallowed them, but only because he was expecting me to and he seemed nice. The only person that had not seemed nice so far was Edward. _Why did I get stuck with the cruel one?

* * *

_

Carlisle had been right. I stayed asleep for a long time, and when I woke up, Edward was in the bed beside me. I automatically flinched away from him, almost flying from the bed. His iron grip caught my arm, holding me here. His low, velvety voice was full of promise.

"I told you there would be punishment for disobeying my rules. Now, since this is your first time, you have the mildest punishment I can think of. You will stand in that corner for as long as I say, holding two of my books over your head without moving. The second I see you move, there is more punishment. Do you understand?"I nodded. His eyebrow raised.

"Yes, master," I said quietly.

I had not believe it could hurt this much, but after standing here in the corner for two hours, my arms and legs felt like jelly, and I was shaking badly. Pain coursed through my limbs with every beat of my heart. He seemed to be enjoying this. After another minute, I leaned forward with a gasp, letting the ground catch the books instead of my head. I fell onto the ground with them pressing my hands into my stomach, afraid of more punishment.

He laughed.

"See, now, it was pointless to even attempt to escape. Come here." I got up with a small whimper and moved to where he was seated. he stood up and pulled down his pants. I cringed, not wanting this at all.

"Put your mouth over it." He ordered. I almost sighed with relief. He was not forcing me to deflower myself. Yet.

I opened my mouth, sucking on the tip before allowing it to fill my mouth. He pulled in a gasp from his teeth. "Suck harder," He ordered. I complied, running my teeth over it, trying to get this over with. A moan escaped his lips, urging me to move my mouth faster. I circled my tongue around him before sliding it along the very tip, delving into the slit there and tasting the pre-cum. "Swallow all of it," He ordered in a moan. "You will be punished it a drop hits the floor." He thrust his hips into my mouth now, and I gave one final, hard suck before he exploded into my mouth with a cool burst of liquid. I swallowed all of it, and shuddered. He reached down and lifted me off the ground, taking me to the bed and putting both of us under the covers.

"Sleep now. I will awaken you when the food is ready." He said. I pulled myself in a ball, complying again, and told myself not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up," A harsh, wind chime voice sounded from across the room. I knew immediately who it was. The voice was terribly, terribly familiar.

"Rosalie," I said.

"Who else? Edward had to leave, and since he did not want you to run away again, he assigned me to watch you. He knew of our relationship." I sighed and opened my eyes. She looked as young as the last time I had seen her. Something strange was going on in this house. She had been one of the volunteers at the shelter when I was seven. Needless to say, it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

"He will be back soon, though, so we can both stop suffering."

"Why would you be suffering? You enjoy seeing people in pain." I said. She wrinkled her nose and pointed at the end table near the chair Edward had been seated at last night, watching me suffer.

"There's your food. I heard people had to eat, so I brought it up when breakfast was made."

"You would not know, would you?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind," I said as I got up- very painfully, I might add- and snatched the plate of food up and sat in the chair. She stared at me from her seat across the room as I ate. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Finally, thankfully, I heard the door near me open and Edward walked in. I was grateful,truly grateful, for the interruption because I was close to the point of screaming. My hands shook ever so slightly.

"Goodbye, Rose," Edward said with a crooked smile that made him seem actually nice. "Thank you for watching her for me."

"You are very welcome, Edward." She responded with a smile, and left, but not before giving me one last glare. I barely suppressed a shudder of contempt.

The worst part was that he started to stare silently, seated on the bed instead of one of the chairs. I felt the urge to scream come again.

I tried to eat as slow as I could, but I was hungry, so I ate, still. Eventually I had to face what I knew would happen.

I put my plate back down on the table, trying to hide the shaking in my hands. I was cowardly, but I would never let him see that.

He opened his arms immediately, a silent command. I obeyed him, mostly out of lack of inspiration to fight back. I was exhausted, and I hoped that if I let him do whatever he wanted, he would let me sleep out the aching in my limbs.

Life would never let me have what I wanted.

He turned me around and tore of the remains of my already ragged dress. I was left with only my underwear on.

"You were very good at that, last night." He said, his deep velvet voice husky, causing mixed reactions within me, "I believe you deserve repayment for that." I had only a half second to consider that, to wonder what he meant by repayment, before he started.

He tore off my underwear, and immediately slid a finger into me. I gasped, caught off guard, and tried not to flinch. His soft laugh also surprised me. I wondered what he found amusing.

"I see Alice has gotten to you. Don't be afraid to react, though, because I always destroy the pets I get bored with." I shuddered, and he laughed again.

His finger started to move in me. It was very uncomfortable, in this position, but a jolt of pleasure found its way through my body, causing my breath to catch and my head to fall forward, onto his chest. He smelled wonderful, though I couldn't place what it was that he smelled like.

His moving finger was even more uncomfortable now, but I could not care much past the pleasure pulsing through my veins. I whimpered. I had to fight to remember why I should hate this man. I could not.

A moan escaped my throat, and I heard his breath catch. He turned sideways on the bed, laying me back against the pillows and the blanket, and added a finger. Another wave of pleasure shocked me, and I moaned again, unable to help myself. I heard something like a low growl in the back of his throat before I lost ability to focus on my surroundings.

Wave after wave of pleasure jolted through me, causing me to shout out something even I could not make out. My hands snapped up, clasped onto his hair, trying to make him keep going, trying to make him stop, the mixed reactions jolting through me before I laid in an exhausted on the bed, not wanting to move for forever.

But he was already ready for more. His eyes were half glazed over, with passion or with hate, I could not tell. But he obviously wanted something. I released his head, and slid my fingers under his shirt. Anything for more of that, Anything, just please, I wanted more.

His eyes snapped into focus now, and I begged him with my eyes to continue doing whatever that was. Instead, he reached and grabbed my wrists out from under his shirt, saying, "You really do not want to do that." He got up from the bed and swept out of the room. I lay still for a few more minutes before sliding under the covers and wrapping the blankets around me, telling myself to sleep, and try to ignore the sting of rejection.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed in a blur. Edward had never returned after that night, and had left me with no rules, so I assumed I was free to do anything but escape.

I had found new clothes in the wardrobe, and had immediately put them on to go exploring.

Even so, the only things that passed these days were Alice, Jasper, walking outside, and a new friend I had met, named Emmet. I had never seen Carlisle again, and after days of searching, I had decided not to ask after him.

Alice was a nice girl, though sometimes strange. On a day a couple of weeks ago after breakfast, we had been talking, and she had stopped mid sentence, her eyes glazing over and her eyebrows pulling together. Jasper appeared from nowhere, seeming not to notice me. He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Alice, what is wrong?" He stared into her blank eyes. The atmosphere in the room was calm suddenly, and Alice's eyebrows smoothed out. I glanced at Jasper again, suspicious.

Alice had looked at me, then back at Jasper again, deliberately.

I woke up on the sofa, an hour before dinner. I had shrugged off that strange occurrence as a dream.

Now, sitting on Edward's bed, in his room, I looked back on it, and I remembered something else like it, from a long time ago.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted. I jumped up, following her voice downstairs. "Jasper!"

"Alice!" I shouted this at her, though she probably could not hear me._ I do not want what I've seen to happen._ I found her at the same time Jasper did, in the living room._ Please, please be safe, Bella.  
_

"Hello, Jasper," I smiled pleasantly at him. "Would you mind if I borrowed Alice for a moment?" I felt a wave of calm, and I started to glare at Jasper, knowing that somehow, in some way, he was doing it. I took Alice's wrist and dragged her onto the stairwell, closing the door behind me.

I shook her by the shoulders, hard as I could.

"Alice! Why did you not tell me?" Her teeth started rattling, and I released her, folding my arms across my chest. She looked iserable.

"Edward didn't want me to?" She tried. It worked; I was sufficiently distracted by this trivial fact.

"Well, I don't care about what Edward wants and neither should you." I said this, slightly quieter but ore angry than ever. Edward would pay for this somehow. I would figure out a way.

Alice muttered something under her breath. Then, she said aloud "Can I get back to Jasper now?" I hugged her, no longer murderous at her and she hugged me back before I headed up the stairs to Edwards room and she opened the door to greet Jasper.

For a moment, barely a moment, I felt jealous.

_AN: Sorry for the interruption, but if you want to know what Alice said, and why Bella was jealous, you should review. I'll tell you in my response, because it didn't fit right into my story.

* * *

_

"Goodbye Bella, see you later!" Alice shouted from the doorway. Jasper waved his goodbye in the shadows, holding Alice by the waist. I was going for a walk through the forest, and Jasper seemed to know I wanted to be alone. Alice had been trying to come with me, but Jasper, thankfully, had sufficiently distracted her for this sunny day. I waved goodbye.

As I walked through the forest, I was only looking for a peaceful, beautiful place.

I walked past several meadows, and I grew tired quickly. Eventually, I decided to sit in the first meadow I found. It turns out, this was the place I wanted.

The meadow was a perfect circle, as though created by man, though there was no sign of destruction or disaster here. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere, creating a soft carpet of blue and purple. A stream bubbled nearby, relaxing me and bringing a sense of life.

Not at all against my will, I sat back against a tree and my eyes closed. I wanted to sleep here, but that didn't bother me. I was here to get tanned, anyway. I started to drift off into sleep.

I heard a soft noise nearby, and opened my eyes drowsily. There was no one here, so I let myself drift again.

* * *

I woke up slowly, comfortable.

There was someone here this time. I peeked carefully under my eyelashes at the person stroking my cheek with a chilly hand. It was Edward, with a soft smile on his face and his skin glittering in the sunlight. I felt angry at him again for the visions he had made Alice keep secret. I opened my eyes, furious.

It was as if his hand had never been there. He glared at me, harsh as if it were my first day again. I did not mind. I was mad, too.

"What were you doing, forcing Alice not to tell me about things like that?!" I yelled, standing up. He got up from kneeling.

"You do not ask the questions. I have told you this before. I had my reasons, and you are not worth the explanation." He said this almost calmly, but there was a threatening undertone to his voice, and I felt terror shoot through me. I frowned.

"You did not act like that last time we saw each other." Something flashed across his face before he grabbed my wrist oddly and my world exploded in pain. I found myself on the ground and I glanced at my wrist. It wasn't broken. He had grabbed at a pressure point.

"You will be punished later; for now, you will get what you wanted." His voice was low and soft and velvety in my ear as he stroked my stomach, making my heart race and those mixed reactions to overcome me again. My hands tangled in his hair, and I was not sure whether I was pushing him away or pulling him closer. My eyes closed and his hands went behind my back, undoing the strings holding my dress closed. He slid the dress off my body, leaving me almost bare again. I decided this was not fair. My hands, against my will, started opening the buttons of his shirt. I noticed again the diamond glow of his skin in the sunlight. I took the moment to appreciate his real beauty.

His eyes were open, watching me. He met my eyes, and I gasped. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold today. I wanted to keep watching him, but his moving hands distracted me again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands moving down my thighs. He took my knee in his hand and hitched it over his hip.

He reached around my back again, pulling me closer, pulling me against his chest. He lifted his arms for a moment to remove his shirt. My hands went back to his hair, trying to keep him close. I wondered at the fact I could feel two different ways about this at the same time. I wanted this, but I did not want this. The part of me that hated myself for this was screaming at me silently, telling me to stop. It was the smaller part.

He slid off his pants quickly, his pleasure revealing itself. His mouth was on mine then, and pleasure shot through me, making me grind my hips against his. He slid off my underwear, painfully slow about it. Then he impaled me.

It hurt. Badly. Now I knew what he had meant by that. He did not bother to stop, to give me time to adjust. I felt tears spring to my eyes. He continued pumping, and soon I started to feel spikes of pleasure again. I moaned, and a low moan came from his throat in response. His hand slid under me again, pulling my breast up to his lips, and he sucked on it. I moaned again, and leaned up toward his mouth, wanting more. I gasped when he sucked harder, and started moving faster in me.

"Bella," He groaned. My entire body tensed suddenly, pleasure shooting through me in almost impossible measures. My fingers tensed in his hair and his hands flexed against my back. I felt something cold grow in me.

His head rested against my chest for a moment, and I was content to stay here for now. I realized it was dark out.

Edward did, too. He got up suddenly and started dressing himself in super speed. I pulled my underwear back on, and he picked up my dress and started dusting it off. Suddenly, he froze.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in an icy voice. I was almost afraid to answer, the coward I was.

"It was in the wardrobe, and I needed something to wear after..." I trailed off. He was clutching the dress with both hands and staring at it, looking lost. And sad.

"Edward?" I asked, insecure. "Edward?" He snapped out of his reverie and looked at me. Nodded.

"Right, get you home." He muttered. He pulled the dress on me quickly and tied the strings back up. Then he took my arm and threw me across his back. He ran back home and took us to our room. He took me out of the dress and tucked it back into the wardrobe carefully. Then, he looked carefully at me. His eyebrow rose.

"You will be punished later. For now, sleep." He said.


End file.
